Aura
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: Sólo aquel que sea ciego para lo exterior, podrá encontrar el amor, ya que éste sólo se puede ver desde adentro. " Asmita x Atla


****Disclaimer**: **Tanto Saint Seiya como Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo cual reitero a dar a entender que el escrito que aquí se presenta es con una intención de mero entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>A u r a<strong>

"_Los seres humanos no tenemos la capacidad de mirar la pasión que se profesan los otros como si fuese una clara manifestación de divinidad. Todo tipo de amor fuera de los estándares de la sociedad y sobre todo, de éste recinto, resultará una simple y grotesca forma de perversión… ándate con cuidado, Asmita"_

Cerrando sus puños con fuerza, los estrelló en uno de los pilares internos que sostenían su templo, destrozándolo. Sentía que la ira le inundaba ante las palabras que Shion le había dado hace apenas unas horas… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiese siquiera condenar lo que sentía, lo que ambos sentían?

Los que estaban condenados eran aquellos que los juzgaban, y no el inmenso amor que crecía de forma abrumadora a cada bocanada de aire que entraba a sus pulmones. Por que cada vez que lo sentía, cada vez que podía percibir el ligero roce entre sus manos, su corazón se encendía como si de su cosmos se tratara. Cada vez que escuchaba esa dulce voz, hablándole de mil cosas y de nada, sentía que al fin había alcanzado la paz que por tanto tiempo había anhelado. Cuando ese hermoso ser humano se presentaba ante él, sentía que todo temblaba, que finalmente el dolor que por tanto tiempo le había atormentado, se esfumaba.

¿Es que acaso eran tan estúpidos como para creer que lo que enamoraba tan profundamente, era una enferma inclinación? Sin duda no tomaban en cuenta que Asmita era totalmente ciego, y por ende no conocía, ni conocería el físico de su amado. El jamás podría ver los hermosos ojos que adornaban su rostro, no entendería cómo la luz juega con el color de los adorados cabellos que le cubren, ni podría conocer jamás el tono de la piel que tanto le hacía estremecer a cada roce.

Pero eso era lo de menos, por que de lo que estaba tan profundamente enamorado era del alma más bella que hubiese podido conocer, casi podía jurar que aquel que lo abrazaba entre las sombras era un ángel, un ángel muy pequeño. Sentía lástima por aquellos que no comprendían que él era la única persona que había amado de verdad, puesto que se había prendado de la única cosa que siempre sería certera y trascendería después de la muerte: el alma de su amado Atla.

También tenía la certeza de que su amado ángel estaba dotado de una belleza extraordinaria a los ojos humanos, puesto que más de uno de sus compañeros se lo había comentado. Él no necesitaba que le explicaran lo magníficas que eran las facciones de Atla, o el hechizo que provocaban sus verdes esmeraldas, el sabía que él era hermoso, puesto que la simple magia que irradiaba su alma era suficiente para opacar todas las cualidades banales del hombre.

La certera de sus sentimientos le hizo serenarse. No le importaba estar condenado ante los ojos de los demás caballeros, de Hakurei o incluso de los mismos dioses, él siempre estaría orgulloso de sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño aprendiz, los cuales habían nacido desde el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad de saber que tan hermoso ángel pisaba la faz de la tierra...

*** * * Flash Back * * ***

- ¿Te diriges a Jamir, Asmita? – Le preguntó con curiosidad el Caballero de Géminis, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado contra uno de los pilares traseros de su respectiva casa. El rubio se encontraba bajando las escalinatas del Santuario, cargando su valiosa armadura en su espalda.

- Así es. Te pido que me dejes cruzar tu templo.

Respondió secamente, a lo que el peliazul le franqueó la entrada. Al pasar a su lado, Asmita fue detenido por Défteros, quien le tomó por el hombro, el rubio se limitó a girar su rostro hacia él.

- Te envidio, caballero de luz… ya que anhelo con pasión el poder pisar el recinto donde habita tan hermoso ángel… pero mis obligaciones en éste Santuario me han retenido, incapaz de poder estar en presencia de nuevo de aquel ser tan magnífico… siéntete afortunado.

Le dijo, al tiempo que lo soltaba y se alejaba de él. Asmita no entendía a quién o qué se refería Défteros, pero decidió no darle importancia a las tribulaciones de tan profano hombre. Por lo que haciendo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho, continuó con su camino, sin saber que él caería de rodillas ante el ángel del que le acaban de hablar.

El motivo de su viaje era la reparación de su armadura, la cual estaba afectada por diversos entrenamientos propios y era necesario detallarla. El camino a Jamir fue largo y un tanto violento, pero su condición de ceguera no representó el más mínimo obstáculo ante sus capacidades, por lo que en cuestión de pocos días, divisó la torre que se alzaba en la montaña. Hakurei lo recibió cortésmente, invitándolo a pasar al recinto. Ambos se sentaron uno frente a otro, acompañados de una taza de té, mientras que el anciano escuchaba con atención las peticiones de Asmita.

La armadura dorada se desplegó ante Hakurei, quien la examinó con detenimiento mientras examinaba unas notables fisuras. Se dirigió al rubio con seriedad.

- El polvo de estrellas no será suficiente para repararla, es necesario emplear mis herramientas. Esto me tomará alrededor de una hora, por lo que tendré que pedirte un poco de paciencia.

- No se preocupe, no tengo prisa en realidad. – le contestó con relativa amabilidad, por lo que el anciano asintió.

- ¡Atla! – Llamó con voz firme.

Asmita escuchó unos ligeros pasos. Detrás de las cortinas, un muchacho salió, cargando en sus manos el martillo, cincel y mandil de su maestro. En cuanto puso un pie en el recinto, el rubio se sobresaltó al sentirse inundado por una dulce energía que le abrazaba. Se puso en pie de inmediato, incapaz de identificar la sensación que le embriagaba con tan sólo sentir a la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Nunca había presenciado un Aura similar.

Físicamente, el joven estaba dotado de una belleza casi sobrehumana. Sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda, encerrada en una mirada estoica, sus cortos cabellos violetas se columpiaban con gracia sobre sus hombros, rozando con timidez la piel albina que cubría su cuerpo. Lamentablemente, Asmita no podía percibir éstas características. El chico se acercó a su maestro, entregándole sus instrumentos.

- Asmita, quiero presentarte a mi discípulo, tiene apenas 13 años, pero es sin duda una de las personas más capaces que conozco. – El rubio giró su cabeza hacia el joven, quien se encontraba en silencio - Atla, éste es el caballero que porta la armadura de Virgo. Ya te he hablado de él, pero por favor, preséntate.

Dijo Hakurei con la intención de que Atla se inclinara para saludarle, sin tomar en cuenta que, por obvias razones, el caballero de Virgo no podría ver el saludo. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba ver el anciano, el ángel miró a Asmita intensamente y se le acercó con firmeza, mientras que el ojiazul retrocedió un poco al sentir la repentina cercanía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ojiverde tomó la mano derecha del rubio, el cual se sobresaltó al sentir el intenso toque, puesto que la piel del muchacho era suave y tierna, además de que no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había tocado. Atla llevó la palma hacia su pálida mejilla, cerró los ojos y le transmitió su cálido cosmos.

Asmita sintió embriagarse ante la sensación que comenzaba a inundarle. La energía del ángel tocaba cada célula del rubio, haciendo vibrar hasta el más ínfimo de sus dorados cabellos, permitiéndole conocer la íntima aura del joven de forma precisa, como si él mismo se hubiese introducido en la piel de Atla. Era la primera vez que una persona le transmitía su cosmos de una manera tan hermosa.

- Es un honor conocerle.

La voz del joven le introdujo a un trance, embelesado por la sensación que acababa de recibir. Atla se encontró también enajenado al sentir cómo el rubio le respondía su bello saludo, transmitiéndole también un poco de su cosmos. Muy a pesar de Asmita, el contacto fue terminado por el hermoso ojiverde unos instantes después. Hakurei los miraba intrigado, y aún más ante la carga de emociones que parecían abordar al rubio.

- Con su permiso.

Susurró Atla, mientras se daba la media vuelta y desaparecía tras las cortinas. Sin darse cuenta, algo muy dentro de Asmita había comenzado a crecer.

El rubio tenía ya una semana que había partido de Jamir, y desde entonces no había podido quitarse esa sensación de la cabeza. El hecho de que, día con día, recordaba con perfecto detalle la esencia del joven que había conocido, empezaba a inquietarle. ¿Acaso ése era el anhelo del que le había hablado Défteros? Se levantó de su lugar de meditación, totalmente perturbado. Decidió bajar por las casas zodiacales para poder despejarse en los jardines del Santuario.

Al parecer, sus esfuerzos de encontrar tranquilidad fueron inútiles, puesto que el recuerdo de aquella aura seguía quemándole, como si estuviera aún en su cuerpo. Se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol que apenas comenzaba a florecer debido a los cálidos rayos del Sol, concentrándose totalmente en su respiración. Estaba empezando a equilibrar su mente, envuelto en un profundo silencio, cuando sintió de repente una sensación que le estremeció hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Lo sintió.

Unos pequeños pasos entre la hierba le hicieron girar la cabeza hacia donde éstos se escuchaban. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la calidez del cosmos de Atla le saludaba.

- Buenas tardes, señor Asmita.

El rubio se puso de pie, mientras que el ojiverde se acercaba hasta él. Se quedaron así unos instantes, tan sólo sintiendo… hasta que Atla rompió el silencio.

- Mi maestro me ha enviado a hacer unos encargos para el Santuario, y de paso preguntarle si no ha tenido problemas con su armadura.

- Todo ha estado bien.

Fue lo único que pudo responder el rubio. Atla asintió, al tiempo que daba la vuelta y empezaba a retirarse.

- Espera…

Le dijo Asmita en un susurro, a lo que el ojiverde se detuvo, girando hacia el caballero dorado. Éste se acercó hasta el hermoso lemuriano en completo silencio. El chico abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, al ver como el rubio levantaba su mano, un tanto titubeante y con notable timidez, para finalmente, depositarla con suavidad en su mejilla.

El viento soplaba con suavidad, revolviendo los pétalos que caían del gran árbol. La calidez los embargaba, tan sólo disfrutando del íntimo saludo que se profesaban.

La presencia del joven aprendiz en el santuario se hizo cada vez más común, llevando consigo distintos encargos de Jamir relacionados con la preparación de la guerra santa, aunque a veces, parecía ser que el pequeño lemuriano iba por su propia cuenta. Atla se le acercaba al caballero de Virgo cada vez que le era posible y se notaba que éste lo recibía con total aceptación. Primero hablaban sobre detalles relacionados a la guerra santa o los entrenamientos para caballero, pero después se volvieron asuntos mucho menos relevantes. La meditación, los discursos de Buda, la filosofía, el clima… todo era tan ameno y tan profundo, que poco a poco, unos inquebrantables lazos crecieron entre ellos.

Todo, a simple vista, parecía ser una mera relación de admiración. Atla sin duda se veía entusiasmado por Virgo, por lo que sus superiores lo tomaron simplemente como si el chico quisiera aprender del rubio. Llegó el punto en que se cruzaban casi a diario, ya fuera para conversar, o simplemente sentirse cerca. Asmita no podía evitar sentir que la cúspide de su día llegaba cuando podía sentir esa intensa Aura junto a él, al ver que encontraba la verdadera paz sólo en los momentos que estaba con Atla. El muchacho se había vuelto indispensable, sin que el rubio –pudiese entender de qué manera.

Pero, de pronto, esa anhelada tranquilidad empezó a tambalearse. De un día para otro, Atla había comenzado a ausentarse notablemente, ya que parecía ser que cada vez que Asmita se cruzaba en su camino, el ojiverde se esfumaba con rapidez. No cruzaban palabra alguna desde hacía algunos días, y esto traía una inquietud abrumadora al corazón del caballero dorado, quien sentía una extraña y desconocida fuerza aplastar su pecho cada vez que veía cómo el muchacho le evitaba. ¿Acaso habría hecho algo para molestarlo?

Asmita tenía una notable habilidad para entender los pensamientos de las personas, pero ésta vez era completamente diferente, puesto que no podía imaginarse siquiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Atla. Y eso era, seguramente, por que el rubio tampoco podía entender qué era lo que sucedía en su propio corazón.

Una helada mañana, decidió sentarse bajo el mismo frondoso árbol en el cual se había encontrado con Atla por segunda vez, entregándose totalmente a meditar sobre su intensa preocupación, cubierto por una gruesa túnica hindú. De pronto, sintió una conocida aura rodearle, espantando de su piel el frío que amenazaba con empezar a calarle. Giró su cabeza sorprendido, hacia donde unas suaves pisadas hacían cruzar la delgada capa de nieve que cubría el suelo.

- Buenos días, señor Asmita.

- Atla…

El joven lemuriano se sentó frente al rubio, acompañándolo en su silencio. Ambos se encontraban envueltos en una comodidad habitual, cuando Asmita comenzó a sentir que nuevamente, el cosmos del ojiverde le rodeaba, aunque podía percibir un ápice de intranquilidad en él. El rubio dirigió su rostro hacia Atla, decidido a saber el motivo de su ausencia.

-¿Por qué has estado evitando que nuestros caminos se crucen? – le preguntó con serenidad, ocultando a la perfección la sensación de su pecho siendo asfixiado. Atla sólo bajó la mirada, y con un hilo de voz le contestó.

- Hace unos días… le he preguntado una inquietud a mi maestro y él se ha indignado conmigo.

- … ¿Es que acaso has sido imprudente? – le cuestionó con seriedad el rubio.

- No, no se molestó por mi pregunta, no exactamente… - el joven lemuriano continuaba con la cabeza baja, tan sólo mirando la blanca nieve. Asmita estaba desconcertado.

- Atla, sabes a la perfección que no necesitas hablarme con rodeos. – el chico asintió, al tiempo que tomaba aire.

- Le he preguntado a mi maestro cómo podía saber si el amor estaba comenzando a manifestarse en mi… – Esta frase hizo que Asmita sintiera una opresión estremecedora –… al principio se mostró un poco nervioso dado a mi pregunta, pero después me dijo que podía saberlo por medio de las cosas que sentía.

-… - Viendo que Asmita continuaba en silencio, el ojiverde prosiguió.

- Le dije que sentía… dolor. Duele demasiado… amar. – Asmita pudo sentir con claridad los sentimientos de Atla - Por que puedo ver el amor, puedo hablarle, escucharlo, y sentir cómo mi corazón se llena de alegría cada vez que está cerca, cada vez que nuestras auras se encuentran en el mismo lugar. Pero siento dolor, por que daría mi vida, daría cada gramo de mi esencia, cada minuto de mi palpitante corazón por él. Amo tanto, que soy capaz de reducirme a la nada en un parpadeo.

Asmita estaba conmovido. Estrujó la tela de su túnica con fuerza, incapaz de soportar el hecho de que el hermoso Atla estuviese contándole de sus sentimientos con tanta franqueza, los cuales albergaba sin duda por alguien. ¿Por qué le lastimaba tanto el saberlo? ¿Acaso no era ese sentimiento algo maravilloso?

- Pero, Atla, no comprendo ¿por qué Hakurei se molestó por que le dijeras que existe ésto dentro de ti? - El ojiverde lo miró con los ojos cristalizados .

- Por que le dije… que ese amor era indudablemente usted… -Asmita se sobresaltó, comenzando a sentir cómo su corazón casi salía de su pecho, de tan fuerte que latía - y me contestó que si yo mantenía esos sentimientos con vida, estaría condenado a ser indigno de servir al santuario. Yo… yo me sentía indigno de estar en tu presencia, pero…

Sin esperarlo, Asmita sintió cómo el chico se arrojaba a su regazo, mientras gruesas lágrimas provenientes de los hermosos ojos de Atla inundaban su túnica. La voz del ojiverde se alzó con dolor.

- ¡Me niego, me niego a renunciar a ti! ¡Aunque se extinga el último ápice de honor en mi, prefiero mil veces que mi alma se pierda en la inmensidad del Universo, a perder éste amor que siento!... éste que duele como el fuego quemando la carne viva, pero que es lo único que ha podido mantener vivo mi espíritu.

Asmita se quedó pasmado ante tal confesión, la opresión en su pecho apenas y le dejaba respirar. El cosmos de Atla le quemaba con pasión, introduciéndose por cada poro de la piel, inundando cada gota de sangre que corría de sus venas, logrando así, disipar toda duda en el corazón del santo caballero de virgo.

Atla continuaba rompiendo en llanto, cuando repentinamente, Asmita estrechó con suscitada fuerza al joven lemuriano, recargándolo en su pecho y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del ojiverde. El muchacho cesó de llorar, sorprendido ante la reacción del estoico caballero y más cuando la mano del rubio se dirigió a sus cabellos, acariciándolos con ternura.

- S-señor Asmita…

- Yo también siento mucho dolor, amor mío… - le dijo al oído - cada vez que tu hermosa aura está alrededor de mi, siento que quiero morir en tus brazos, entregando mi vida sólo a éste profundo amor que has hecho crecer en mi como la tempestad en los mares. Te amo, te amo demasiado, Atla, desde el momento en que le brindaste a mi perdido espíritu la luz de tu inmensa belleza, desde que cada aliento proveniente de mi se convirtió en un susurro de tu nombre… te amo tanto, que me destroza.

Las lágrimas inundaron nuevamente el rostro del joven lemuriano, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su amado Asmita. El rubio cubrió el cuerpo de su hermoso lemuriano con su túnica, protegiéndolo del amenazador frío. Con sutileza, volvió a susurrarle, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

- No temas, mi ángel, no temas de aquellos que juzgan, de aquellos que repudian, puesto que yo daré mi vida con tal de protegerte, a ti y a éste sentimiento que con tanta bondad has hecho crecer en mi corazón. Y ten la certeza, de que éste amor que crece entre nosotros, no es sino una muestra de la divinidad que sólo puede surgir cuando nuestras almas se unen.

Atla sonrió, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su pequeña mano. Miró con intensidad el rostro de su amado, repasando con dulzura cada facción de éste. Poco a poco, y a pesar de estar rodeados por una densa neblina helada, la distancia entre sus labios cesó.

*** * * Fin Flash Back * * ***

Eso había sucedido a tan sólo cuatro meses de haber conocido a su único amor, y desde entonces había defendido a capa y espada los sentimientos de Atla frente a un férreo Hakurei, quien a pesar de todo, había conservado en secreto lo que había entre su aprendiz y el caballero de Virgo. La guerra santa estaba ya casi sobre ellos, y por ende, no desperdiciaría un solo minuto que pudiese pasar con su amado ángel, dado a que el amor que había entre ellos crecía a cada instante. Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos en la entrada de su recinto.

- Rayos…

Masculló un bello lemuriano, quien se encontraba en la puerta del templo. Sus pálidas mejillas se habían inundado de un intenso tono carmín con tan sólo pensar la razón por la que había ido esa noche a la casa de Virgo. Estaba a tan sólo un pie de entrar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. En definitiva era un chico valiente, que se había enfrentado a duras pruebas a pesar de su corta edad, las cuales había superado con reconocida tenacidad… pero debía admitir que nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida.

- ¿Por qué titubeas, amor mío?

El joven Atla se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, su dueño dirigía sus azules pupilas a donde él se encontraba, quien, muy a pesar de que no pudiera verlo, lo percibía a la perfección. El rubio se acercó, quedando a sólo un paso de aquel que le tenía conmovido por completo. Lentamente, levantó su mano para acariciar uno de los suaves mechones de su amado.

- Asmita…

Los enormes ojos del muchacho resplandecieron, mostrando gran cantidad de luz repartida por sus verdes ojos, totalmente ensoñando con el delicado roce que le daba su querido Virgo. Sin pensarlo, tomó esa mano que le acariciaba y la besó con dulzura. Asmita se quedó enternecido al sentir los suaves labios de su amado sobre su piel, así que sin dudarlo, abrazó al joven, alzándolo lo suficiente para que éste pudiera rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Los ojos de Atla contemplaron el rostro de Asmita unos instantes, transmitiéndole al otro un sentimiento que era imposible medir con palabras.

Lentamente, unieron sus labios, embriagados por la sensación que les provocaba el besarse una vez más. Asmita se separó del hermoso adolescente, Atla abrazó con más fuerza al rubio, quien le contempló con infinita adoración.

- Te amo demasiado…

Brotó de los labios de Asmita, mientras volvía a besarlo con delicadeza. Mantuvo así el contacto, hasta que sintió que la pequeña lengua de Atla acarició sus labios. Incitado por ello, correspondió a su coqueteo, introduciendo un poco la suya. El rubio intentaba controlarse, aunque no podía permanecer indiferente ante el intenso calor que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo, Atla estaba besándolo de una forma totalmente pasional. De pronto, sintió como el ojiverde introdujo una de sus blancas manos bajo sus ropas, acariciando su abdomen. Asmita se separó, un tanto alterado.

- ¡Ángel mío! ¿De dónde has sacado tanta pasión, impropia de tu tierna juventud? – El ojiverde le miró con anhelo.

- Dime mi amor, ¿Es impropio mi deseo de sentir no solamente tu aura, sino todo tu ser? – le preguntó el ojiverde, tomando las manos de Asmita y besándolas con fervor.

- Pero, mi joven amado, ¿Es que acaso has venido a mi ésta noche, para entregarme el fin de tu época más dulce? ¡No puedo permitirme cometer el sacrilegio de arrancar la inocencia que inunda tu joven alma!

El rubio se resistía, pero el cosmos cálido de Atla lo cubrió por completo, haciéndolo sentir nuevamente tranquilidad. El pequeño abrazó a su amado por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

- Asmita, mi dulce caballero, yo de verdad espero con anhelo el día en que nuestras almas se fundan en una total iluminación, aquel en que vuelvan a unirse en el eterno ciclo de la inmortalidad y se pertenezcan hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero en tanto eso ocurra, deseo con todo mi corazón el poder pertenecerle a la única persona que ocupará mi ser por el resto de mis días. Si tu no me tomas, entonces nadie lo hará jamás, ya que deseo darte aquí y ahora, todo lo que mi cuerpo mortal puede ofrecer.

- Pero… - la duda estaba sembrada en Asmita.

- No dudes, amor mío, no dudes que esto que te ofrezco es sólo para que entiendas que siempre serás el único anhelo de mi espíritu y de mi existencia como ser humano.

Diciendo esto, el corazón de Asmita terminó por conmoverse. Se agachó para alcanzar de nuevo los tiernos labios de su amado, fundiéndolos en los suyos. Sin temor, tomó en brazos al joven aprendiz, mientras lo introducía a su templo. Interiormente, Atla preparaba su corazón.

El frío de la noche se colaba por la pálida piel del joven Atla, mientras su figura era delineada por la luz de la Luna que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación, tornándola de un tono azulado. Se encontraba sentado sobre el firme vientre de Asmita, sintiendo en lo profundo de su ser el largo de su amado. Se arqueó un poco hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza, logrando que su cabellera empapada cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda. Tomó aire, y al momento de dejarlo salir, una densa nube de vapor brotó de su boca a causa del frío.

- Atla.. mi amado Atla… – le susurró el caballero de Virgo, mientras tomaba con ambas manos las caderas del ojiverde, sintiendo estremecer todo su cuerpo al estar aprisionado en el interior de su hermoso ángel. No pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás, enterrándola en la almohada al sentir un inmenso placer recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- Te amo… tanto…

Brotó de los labios del joven aprendiz, quien se encontraba perdido entre el éxtasis. La Luna y las estrellas estaban silenciosas, tan sólo contemplando cómo el amor, sin barreras, sin prejuicios y sentencias, era consumado como sólo los dioses podían.

- Amor mío, estás temblando…

Le decía Atla en un hilo de voz, al tiempo que miraba a su Asmita tiritando levemente por el frío, mientras gruesas nubes de vapor brotaban de sus labios. El joven aprendiz se encontraba descansando sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amado, ambos cubiertos por la gruesa cobija.

- Abrázame, mi ángel.

El ojiverde no dudó en quedarse prendado al pecho de Asmita, transmitiéndole una vez más el calor de su cosmos, aquella sensación que el rubio adoraba más que cualquier otra cosa en la tierra. Tomó el rostro del joven lemuriano y lo besó, profundizando todos sus sentidos en aquella muestra de afecto.

- ¿No te he lastimado?... – Atla rió un poco con la pregunta que le hizo su pareja.

- Ya te lo he dicho tres veces amor, estoy bien. - Le sonrió, tomando sus labios nuevamente.

- Mi amado Atla… - El rubio suspiró – tan sólo desearía haber hecho el amor contigo antes, y no ahora con éste abrumador peligro asechándonos.

Atla bajó su cabeza, oscureciendo su mirada mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía. El sabía a la perfección que la guerra santa estaba a punto de comenzar y que Asmita debía estaba preparado para todo… inclusive para morir. Incapaz de contenerse, unas gruesas lágrimas invadieron sus ojos. El rubio las sintió caer sobre su pecho, e inmediatamente acarició la mejilla de su amado.

- No llores, ángel mío, que esto no es eterno.

- Hace tiempo… te dije que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ti. Mi decisión sigue tan fuerte como en ése momento… - Atla escondió nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de su amado - Asmita, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, por favor… no me dejes, ¿Qué es de los hombres cuando el amor hace falta en su vida? ¡Dímelo! ¡Teniendo tan poca experiencia en la vida, estoy muriendo por amarte tanto!

El ojiverde estrujó la sábana entre sus puños, sintiéndose impotente ante la inminente pérdida que sufriría en tan cruel batalla. Rompió en llanto, inconsolable ante el dolor que estrujaba su joven corazón. Asmita sentía que se despedazaba. Se sentó en la cama y tomó a Atla entre sus brazos con fuerza… un leve gemido brotó de sus labios del rubio, a lo que el aprendiz miró su rostro. Sus verdes pupilas se abrieron ante lo que veían.

Los azules ojos de Asmita le contemplaban, mientras cristalinas gotas corrían por sus mejillas. El dorado caballero jamás había levantado sus párpados en todo el tiempo que tenía con vida, y esa noche, estaba revelándole a su amado ángel lo único que le faltaba por conocer de él. Nuevamente le abrazó.

- No llores por mi Atla mi amor, que me destruyes el alma con tan sólo sentir la tristeza que te inunda. Recuerda que ésta separación es pasajera, puesto que el amor que tengo por ti es mucho más fuerte que la distancia, el tiempo y el dolor… sin importar en qué época, en qué carne o en qué vida, yo me uniré a ti nuevamente.

Asmita besó la frente de su amado Atla, en tanto éste asintió, comprensivo, aunque con el corazón destrozado. Su pérdida era inevitable, pero estaba feliz puesto que a pesar de su corta edad, había conocido el amor como ningún otro ser humano había tenido el privilegio, y eso… no lo cambiaría por nada.

- Atla…

Fue lo único y lo último que pudo divisar después de toda una vida de oscuridad. Su carne, su vida y su cosmos se desbarataban al viento, dándole forma al rosario de 108 cuentas. En el momento de abrir sus azules pupilas, a un suspiro de fallecer, por fin pudo verlo en sus totalidad.

Sus cabellos violetas, su delicada piel, blanca como la más pura nieve… y aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda. La imagen física de Atla aparecía ante un conmovido Asmita. Esa era la única cosa que pudo ver en realidad durante su vida, y tuvo el privilegio de tener esa visión en el instante de su inminente muerte.

- Eres… tan hermoso.

Fue lo único que brotó de los labios del orgulloso caballero de Virgo, al tiempo en que desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, tan sólo dejando tras de sí, el último de sus alientos, que rezaba con fuerza el nombre de su amado Atla.

…

La guerra santa sin duda había sido una de las batallas más crueles que se habían visto en la tierra. Dolor, despedidas, pérdidas… todo se había regado por el campo de batalla. Ahtena había salido una vez más victoriosa ante las fuerzas de Hades, pero solamente ella, en su vasta sabiduría, comprendía el enorme precio que habían pagado sus fieles caballeros. Amaba con intensidad a la Tierra y a la humanidad… pero de vez en cuando, dudaba de si la cantidad que se había pagado por ella era justa… y la causa de sus dudas, estaba frente a sus ojos en ése instante.

La tarde se consumía en el cielo con fuerza, mostrando un cielo que rugía en rojo. Un joven de cabellos violetas se inclinaba ante una sencilla tumba, sobre la cual reposaba un largo rosario. El chico tomó las cuentas y las llevó a sus labios, besándolas con adoración, mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por sus mejillas. La joven se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, mirando la escena con profundo dolor.

- Atla… ¿Quieres que yo lo guarde?

Shion se acercó al joven, colocando su mano en su hombro y presionándolo levemente. Éste se levantó aún con el rosario en las manos, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

- No. Yo mismo se lo entregaré. – Shion no comprendió, a lo que Atla prosiguió con un suspiro – puesto que el amor que existe en mi, en nosotros, es más grande que la distancia, el tiempo y el dolor.

Ahtena sonrió ante las palabras del aprendiz, sintiendo en su corazón cómo la esperanza volvía a surgir en el muchacho. Shion lo miró, orgulloso ante el valor del lemuriano. Atla pudo sentir, tan sólo unos instantes, cómo el amado cosmos de Asmita le rodeaba. Una lágrima más resbaló por su rostro, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo ante el recuerdo de los brazos de su amado caballero, estrechándole…

- Sin importar… - prosiguió - en qué época, en qué carne o en qué vida, yo y Asmita estaremos destinados a encontrarnos nuevamente. Y tal vez, sólo en ese entonces… podremos estar juntos, hasta el final de nuestros días.

Diciendo esto, el joven lemuriano limpió su mejilla, y colocándose el rosario en el cuello, levantó la frente y caminó hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose entre la inmensidad de colores que ofrecía el atardecer, caminando hacia una vida entera que dedicaría por completo a la adoración del amor que existía, fuerte y latente en su joven corazón.

*** * * 210 Años Después * * ***

- Últimamente estás muy distraído, ¿No crees? ¡Dejas esto por todas partes, y si sigues así lo vas a peder!

Mu le sonreía al hindú que se encontraba meditando en sus adorados árboles gemelos, al tiempo que le entregaba un largo rosario. El rubio miró al hermoso tibetano con sus brillantes ojos azules.

- Gracias. Sé que el que la guerra con Hades haya terminado hace años no es pretexto para extraviarlo. De verdad no se que haría sin ti, amor mío.

Shaka tomó la mano de Mu y depositó un suave beso en ella, provocando que el pelilavanda se sonrojara. Con un suave jalón, lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. El rubio miró con detenimiento las cuentas.

- Siento como si apenas hubiese sido ayer cuando me entregaste éste rosario. – le dijo a Mu, al tiempo que éste se acostaba en su regazo, regando sus largos cabellos por las ropas de Shaka. El rubio le acarició con ternura.

- Un antepasado que estuvo en la anterior guerra santa lo conservó con celo hasta el día de su muerte, aunque me extraña que no lo haya dejado directamente a la línea de los caballeros de Virgo.

Le comentó el ojiverde. Shaka tampoco tenía una explicación, pero decidió dejarlo en que todo lo que ocurría en la vida era consecuencia de acciones hechas en la pasada. Decidió no indagar mucho en el asunto, dado a que desde que habían regresado a la vida después de la batalla con Hades, se había jurado así mismo que pasaría el resto de sus días sintiendo a cada instante a su bellísimo ángel. Lentamente, cerró sus ojos y levantó su cabeza al cielo, comenzando a sentir como la hermosa e inconfundible aura de Mu le rodeaba.

**F I N**


End file.
